An image forming apparatus includes a sheet conveyance path in which an image is formed on one side of a sheet, and a re-conveyance path through which the sheet is conveyed to an image forming unit again so that another image is formed on the other side of the sheet. If a jam or the like occurs and a sheet is stuck in the re-conveyance path, a jam-clearance cover is opened and the sheet that has been stuck is removed. PTL 1 proposes a technology in which the center of rotation of a jam-clearance cover is defined below a re-conveyance path, and the jam-clearance cover is opened in a direction away from an apparatus body.